No Watch Ben
No Watch Ben is an alternate version of Ben Tennyson who doesn't have an Omnitrix. Appearance No Watch Ben looks identical to Ben Prime. The only discernible difference is his hoodie, which is similar to the one Ben Prime sometimes wears except without the "10" on the chest. He used to have an old, brown wristwatch in place of the Omnitrix, before it was stolen by his timeline's version of Kevin Levin. Personality No Watch Ben lives a usual, normal life where nothing extraordinary happens to him. He is bored of the regularity in Bellwood and wants some adventure in his life. Because of the lack of the adventures that he had during the time of his summer vacation, No Watch Ben's relationship with Gwen is different because of the "bad summer vacation" they had together. Since he never had any experience facing real danger, No Watch Ben panicked when the other Bens attacked him. Compared to his alternate counterpart, Ben Prime, No Watch Ben behaves far less recklessly. No Watch Ben also tended to get depressed due to being unable to perform heroics as a result of not having his own Omnitrix, until he was encouraged. After he got his counterpart's Omnitrix, No Watch Ben started to act like a hero and became almost indistinguishable from his main counterpart. History Background No Watch Ben has been best friends with J.T. since kindergarten and is also friends with Cash Murray, who moved out from town a few years ago. When he was ten, No Watch Ben and his cousin, Gwen, went on a summer trip with their grandfather. However, since he never got the Omnitrix, the road trip ended up being boring. Both of them state that it was the worst summer ever. As a result, the two of them never had a chance to become close to each other, and didn't end up becoming friends. Omniverse However, his life changed in And Then There Were None, after a run in at Mr. Smoothy, where No Watch Ben was shocked to see someone else that looked just like him. Bad Ben introduced himself to No Watch Ben and then suddenly attacked him. No Watch Ben was then shocked to learn that Bad Ben could transform into monsters and it caused him to run away in fear. Bad Ben followed him as Ghostfreak, but soon No Watch Ben met others: Albedo and Benzarro. They too transformed into aliens and again, No Watch Ben had to run away in terror, but is soon rescued by Ben Prime. No Watch Ben is again scared by what he sees, but Ben Prime assures his counterpart that he is here to help him, not hurt him. That doesn't exactly sway him, but then Ben Prime transforms into Spidermonkey to escape his evil selves. Ben Prime and No Watch Ben soon meet Professor Paradox and he explains to No Watch Ben that someone is kidnapping other Bens from their realities. Eon soon shows up with more evil Bens along with Vilgax, Eon reveals he wants No Watch Ben destroyed because he sees his lack of an Omnitrix as an unpredictable wild card. The evil alternate Bens partake in an all out battle rumble between them along with Ben 10,000, Gwen 10, and Ben 23. Vilgax reveals his true plan is to wipe out every Ben of every dimension, minus No Watch Ben, and that includes Eon and the evil Bens as well. Using a Chronosapien Time Bomb, Vilgax wipes out all other Bens and their timelines. He then sets his sights on No Watch Ben, but he is saved by Paradox. Fortunately, before Ben Prime faded away, his Omnitrix was transferred onto No Watch Ben, and with guidance from Paradox, intends to fix all reality with it. In And Then There Was Ben, Professor Paradox and No Watch Ben warp onto Vilgax's ship on the day where everything began in the Main Timeline. Paradox tells him, that since Vilgax destroyed the Main Timeline, they have to reboot it and make sure that Ben Prime finds the Omnitrix. No Watch Ben first transforms into Grey Matter and disables the ship's defenses, allowing Xylene's ship to shoot a blast that hits Vilgax and mortally injures him. No Watch Ben then transforms into Cannonbolt and diverts the path of the Omnitrix in outer space. With that, the 10-year-old Ben Prime finds the Omnitrix, but doesn't walk close to it, prompting No Watch Ben to transform into Armodrillo and cause a small earthquake in order for Ben Prime to fall into the pit where the Omnitrix was. Paradox tells him that his work has only just begun. Together, No Watch Ben and Paradox recruit the other heroic counterparts of Ben to confront the evil Bens. However, Paradox takes all the other Bens to the point where they entered the fight in the previous episode, leaving No Watch Ben behind. No Watch Ben is momentarily saddened for not being acknowledged as a hero, but Paradox reassures him that this was not his intention; bringing No Watch Ben into the fight would have caused two No Watch Bens to simultaneously exist and corrupt his timeline. Paradox brings No Watch Ben back into his timeline shortly after his initial disappearance, where No Watch Ben turns into Clockwork and restores all the Bens from non-existence. He later sends all the evil Bens, including Eon, back to their own timelines, before returning the Omnitrix to his counterpart. Together, the good Bens defeat Vilgax, with No Watch Ben knocking Vilgax out with a kick. No Watch Ben finally learns of his grandfather's history with the Plumbers as they show up to arrest Vilgax, surprising and pleasing him that his grandfather turned out to be "totally awesome" with his main counterpart commenting alongside Professor Paradox that even without the Omnitrix, No Watch Ben can still be a hero after all. Powers and Abilities Similar to the other Bens from the multiverse, No Watch Ben possessed some degree of self-defense skills. Equipment No Watch Ben displayed sufficient control over the Omnitrix and its alien forms while he had it, grasping their abilities well despite his lack of prior experience. Weaknesses No Watch Ben lacks the prior experience and knowledge about aliens shared by his multiverse counterparts who had an Omnitrix. Aliens Used *Grey Matter *Cannonbolt *Armodrillo *Wildmutt *Clockwork Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse Season 5 *''And Then There Were None'' (first appearance) *''And Then There Was Ben'' Trivia *Unlike Ben Prime, No Watch Ben never mistransformed with Ben Prime's Omnitrix, giving further credence that when Ben Prime turns into an unintended alien, it is Ben Prime's fault. *No Watch Ben is currently thinking about going to the Plumbers' Academy. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Characters Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Alternate Versions of Ben Tennyson Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Male Heroes Category:Alternate Timeline Characters Category:Introduced in Omniverse